This application relates to means of alerting motorists to the presence of disabled vehicles or work zone areas. Each year hundreds of motorists are either killed or injured along side the roadway. Many of these accidents may be prevented if the oncoming motorist had advance warning of the presence of these disabled vehicles.
In recent years, a variety of traffic warning devices have become known and reference may be had to the following U.S. patents for a description of these prior art of traffic warning devices; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,508,195, 6,681,715, 2,954,005, 3,496,904, 4,006,702, 4,197,807, 4,256,50, 2,762,327, 3,132,624, 3,520,235, 4,462,145, 4,466,376 and 5,287,822.
Over the years there have been many attempts to provide a retractable or collapsible traffic cone. Designs have spanned from sleeves of varying diameter and taper which when extended fit into one another and form a cone shaped marker, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,005 and 3,496,904. Another variation of the concept is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,327 where the device is inflatable and is attached to a solid base and filled with air when ready for use. Other designs have employed the varied use of coils or springs as a means of displaying the traffic control device. These devices are outlined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,702, 4,256,050, 4,197,807, 4,256,050 and 5,305,705.
Other designs have employed the use of springs and a flexible membrane, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,624, and a two-piece center support member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,235 describes a device that requires assembly prior to use and employs a two-piece center support pole.
In other designs three and four sided panel fan shaped members, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,466,376 and 4,462,145, are employed to form upright three and four sided triangles respectively.
While this has long been recognized as a traffic safety problem many needless deaths and injuries continue to happen every year.